


when i look into your eyes (it's like watching the night sky)

by Just_A_Small_Town_Girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Small_Town_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Small_Town_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry never remembers and niall never forgets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

Sweaty, warm, sweater covered fingers lazily wrapped around a steaming mug of just right coffee flinch back when they hear the gentle _tap tap tap_ of calloused knuckles clicking against the window of  a cliché coffee shop. Niall glanced at the pretty young boy standing outside in the snowy weather. His messy hat covered hair curled around the hem of his frayed at the edges blue beanie. His thin jacket covered his fingertips as he raps one last time on the frost covered window in which he write the backwards letters:

                                                            **You are cute.**

Simple, blunt, and down to the point. Niall breathes hot sticky breath and in the fog he writes:

                                                            _You are cute._

His cheeks instantly turn pink as he writes a simple word in the frost:

                                                            **Harry.**

Harry nods his head towards Niall, encouraging him to write his own name too. He does:

                                                            _Niall._

He smiles and his teeth are crooked and need fixing, but that smile. Niall’s never seen anything like it and he thinks he never will.

After a while of writing to each other, Harry quickly looks down at his watch and then writes feverishly:

                                    **I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago.**

He nods his head and then he bolts down the pavement like a maniac and accidently knocks a man’s coffee over and offers to buy him another one and helps him clean his shirt even though he may or may not be fired for not showing up at work and Niall thinks he’s stupid.

But he knows he’s a keeper.

When he looks back at the message he wrote he notes that he swirls the loop on his G.

_

His whole life Niall always noticed the things other people didn’t, the little things that don’t matter to anyone. But they don’t realize that it makes them who they are. He always notices that his mother brushes her teeth more on the right side then the left. And how his father stubs his toe on the same table leg every single Thursday morning, right after his brother, Zayn, puts on his left shoe first, then his right.

Or how his best friend, Eleanor, puts two sugars in her coffee every morning because that’s how Louis likes it and he always steals her coffee before he kisses her on the nose. Because he loves her and he says it exactly six times before third period when he sits next to the boy who wears the same green dirty sweatshirt everyday and he always falls asleep and he wakes him up two minutes before class ends so he can give him his notes to write down quick before the teacher notices because that’s the kind of person Niall is.

Niall notes many things.

Harry is one of them.

_

On the third day of the 2nd month, Harry knocks on the window once again.

**Hi Niall.**

He also notes that he marks his “I’s” with a circle, not a dot. He also sees that he he’s still wearing his blue frayed at the edges beanie and his hair still curls around the hem, and how he grips his sweater sleeves like they’re a lifeline, and his green eyes have a little blue surrounding the iris and his shoes were torn open and he’s breathing is irregular as if he ran here and by the sweat that covers his forehead, he thinks he did.

_Hi Harry._

**You look good today.**

_Thanks. You should come in._

He nods his head as if he just proposed.

_

He clenches and unclenches his fingers. He notes that’s a habit of his. He has a cut in his left knuckle. Maybe he cut in on a fence wire. Maybe he plays baseball so he cut it when  he was touching it, he looks like a baseball boy, but wait, its winter. Maybe he plays hockey and he-

_focus_

He awkwardly sits down and clenches his fingers again, he wants to tell him to stop it.

“What the hell?”

This may have been the start of a new relationship, a new beginning and they may have fallen in love and gotten married and had 2.5 kids in a house with a white picket fence and out of all the 1,909,662.4 words in the English language he chose _what the hell_ as his first sentence to what may be the love of his life.

“You read Pride and Prejudice, too?” He practically screams at him, he smiles that really big smile and Niall’s only seen it twice but he knows that that’s the smile he does when he’s really happy and he grabs his book and flips to the page he’s on and sighs because _you haven’t gotten to the best part, Niall._

“Read the rest of it.” He states, looking into his blue eyes and his heart skips a beat for a second but he doesn’t like him, no.

“Now?”

“Now.”

“I have over two hundred pages left!”

“I’ll wait.” He says as he tips back in his seat again and folds his hand real nice like and it would’ve played out like it did in the movies, but his foot slipped and he fell onto the floor and he tried to play it off but Niall could see his pink flushed cheeks and how he’s gripping those damn sweater sleeves again. Niall looks stunned for a second and he stares down at Harry like he’s a freak and Harry states a little _‘I like it down here.’_  and his cheeks flush even redder as Niall lowers himself on the floor too and starts reading his book.

He finishes two and a half hours later under a coffee table with a boy named Harry, who he only met four days ago, staring at him like he puts the stars in the sky.

_

On one of the many Tuesdays that he sees Harry, one was quite extraordinary. Nothing big happened. It was the little kind of extraordinary. Someone had spilt their coffee all over Niall as they were sitting down at their table that they sit at every Tuesday morning. The table with the little tiny scratches on the edges and Harry puts his mug in the same place every time that it forms a little coffee ring permanently marked into the table and Niall thinks that’s great because this is _their_ table. Theirs and no one else’s.

Niall had the scent of a cinnamon latte lingering all around him and he looks at Harry embarrassed and he expects him to be laughing but he doesn’t.

“Well thanks for this Niall.” He states, crossing his arms and fake pouting.

“Thanks for what? I’m the one with coffee in my hair!” How was this hisfault?

“For once in my entire life, I was having a good hair day and now I have to ruin it.”

Niall stares at him confused with coffee still dripping down his face. He stares back at her and huffs a little _this is for you_ and in one swift move he grabs his mug of coffee and dumps it on all over himself. He clenches his jaw tightly.

“Hot. Hot. God damn I didn’t think this plan through.”

“Why did you just do that?”

“We can’t have you looking like a freak alone now can we?”


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he slowly leans in and niall wonders where the backround music is in this lovestory.

Harry limped into the coffee shop and his fingers were clenched and surrounding his eye was a purplish ring and his blue frayed at the edges hat was missing and his curls flung everywhere. His shirt was ripped along the hem and his eyes looked so dull and as soon as green met blue Harry’s eyes started watering. He numbly sat down in the little wooden chair. His chair. Their chair. He waves the waitress away, _but he always likes coffee_. And his fingers were still clenching until Niall grabs two of them and holds on tight.

“I told my dad I found someone,” Harry sniffs, reaching up his free hand to wipe his new set of tears, “No, I told my dad I found a boy and he wasn’t okay with that.” He sniffs again and doesn’t even try to wipe away the tears that come falling in groups. He presses his head against the cold table and shakes it _back and forth and back and forth and back and forth_ , his curls shaking and Niall reaches out and curls his fingers in it. He never learned how to comfort people, all he learned was to nod and pretend that you care, he was taught that with his mother, who was struggling with depression and all she wanted to do was _cry and eat and sleep and yell and cry and eat and sleep and yell._

He just hums a little song and presses his head against the table too.

_

Harry cries for 12 minutes and 38 seconds and Niall counts it in his head because _my fingers are tired and my head hurts and I just want to go home go home go home._ When Harry releases the fingers he was holding ever so tightly, he apologized and wiped his nose. Niall curls his fingers multiple times because he needed to feel them again and Harry looks out the window with his green eyes with the blue around the iris and Niall thinks

_wow. He is beautiful._

“He took your hat. And your angry about it.” Niall says it more of a statement than a question. He has a bad habit of saying how people are feeling. “Oh sorry, I just had this-“He starts but Harry cuts him off,

“No, its fine. And yeah, I’m angry,” His nose crinkles up and Niall noted that it’s a habit of his also. His fingers reach over and touch his. “But its fine Niall, because I love you, and he isn’t going to change that.”

Niall’s eyes widen because love? He met the boy a month ago. One month isn’t enough time to fall in love.

“You don’t love me.” Niall whispers quietly, he’s surprised Harry even caught his words.

“But I do.”

“No, Harry you don’t, okay. You don’t love me.” Niall says as he gets up from his chair and leaves the coffee shop. You can’t fall in love that fast, and you certainly, can’t fall in love with Niall that fast. You can’t just love someone like that because Niall is Niall and Harry is Harry. Niall thinks way too much and recognizes things way too fast and Harry is way too clumsy and forgets things way too much and if Harry can’t remember what day in September Niall’s birthday is, or if his brother’s name is Zayn or Zach, then how could he remember when their anniversary is or when Niall needs a ride home from school and it’s just so frustrating because Harry has so many flaws that Niall lost count at 73, but his flaws are put aside because when he flashes that smile, _that god damn smile_ , Niall forgets the fact that he falls off chairs more times than is healthy and that once he forgot to wear shoes to see Niall or when he spilt his coffee all over their waitress and in the process of cleaning up he slipped and fell, bringing her down with him, the only thing running through his mind is _Harry Harry Harry_. Harry is like a drug he can’t get enough of and he doesn’t get how you can even know this much about someone in a little over a month. He can hear his foot steps running behind him and he can imagine Harry telling him that _I do love you, I love you so much Niall._ And then Niall was supposed to smile and say _I love you too, Harry_. And then the screen will fade to black and the credits will roll, but this is reality.

Harry grabs his arm, “Niall, please, you don’t have to say it back, but I love you, okay. I love you. And I know that it’s impossible that I can love you in this little time, and that I’m stupid and forgetful and that I fall a lot and I’m sorry for that, but I love you, okay.” He’s slowly leaning in, and Niall is wondering where the back round music is in this lovestory. This is moving _too fast too fast too fast._ So he turns his head to other way so Harry kisses his cheek,

“You can’t fade to black in real life, Harry.”


End file.
